


The Egyptian Mystery

by ItsAJ_B1tches



Series: Prompt fills [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Egyptian Gods, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches
Summary: Mokuba and Seto are trying to figure out the mystery behind a current crime in a small, quiet village.(This work is unfinished and an unedited teaser for this week's prompt: Egyptian Gods.)





	The Egyptian Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Small teaser for you guys. It is unedited so excuse any mistakes. Will finish it soon :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Mokuba looked up from his laptop where he was sat at the run-down, old wooden table, as the door opened and his brother walked in. Seto was carrying two take out bags and a cup holder. Kicking the door shut with a loud bang, he strode over to where Mokuba was sat, and placed the drinks and bags down on top of the piles of paper that was scattered about.

 

“Watch it!” the younger Kaiba yelled, quickly removing the rest of the papers before something else could be dumped on top of them. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Seto sarcastically replied, starting to take out the food containers.

 

“Thank you for grabbing some food.” Mokuba responded, rolling his eyes. “What did you get any way?” He looked over the top of the bag, giving a sceptical sniff. The bags were unmarked so it clearly wasn’t a big brand - not that it ever was - and Mokuba had learned to be on the side of caution when trying unknown take out food. The incident with the chicken in Ohio had taught him better!

 

“Chinese!” Seto answered with a huge grin, handing his little brother a couple of containers and a pair of chopsticks. “I got your favourite: salt and pepper chicken, with egg fried rice. So eat up.”

 

As Mokuba started to tentatively eat, he noticed that Seto had only gotten what looked like soup. 

 

“What did you get?” he inquired, trying to go for light hearted, general small talk. However, he must not have done a good job as Seto seemed to pick up on his worry.

 

“Chicken and vegetable soup. I’ve got my protein, vitamin and minerals in here. So stop worrying, okay?” The eldest Kaiba stared at the youngest one, his eyes begging him to drop the subject. Lowering his own eyes, Mokuba did.

 

He hated how Seto never seemed to look after himself properly. It had always been the same, ever since they’d been dropped off at the orphanage after their parents deaths. Seto looked after Mokuba first and foremost, and usually ignored his own needs. Of course, when he was little, Mokuba never understood this, but once he hit his teenage years Seto could no longer hide it so well. It had became habit by that point and Seto refused to allow Mokuba to look after him. Now, even though Moki was in his 20’s, it was still the same situation. 

 

Although, given their job, it’s no surprise Seto hasn’t let up on the whole ‘protective big brother’ deal. Their lives were in danger constantly. Except, despite his insistence that he’s fine, Mokuba knew that his brother’s general health was poor. The truth of the matter is that Seto didn’t eat or sleep well. He ran on coffee and adrenaline. End of. 

 

Sighing, Mokuba picked at his own food, accepting the fact that they were to sit in awkward silence.

 

The minutes ticked by with nothing but the barely audible sound of the two brothers eating. Seto finished first. Standing up from the rickety chair he’d been sitting in, he placed his empty polystyrene carton into one of the paper bags. Grabbing the printed out pieces of paper from next to his brother, he went over to sit on one of the beds, that groaned underneath his weight.

 

“So what have you figured out?” he inquired, scrutinising the case for the millionth time this week. 

 

“Nothing!” Mokuba exclaimed, frustration showing. While Seto had gone out to see if they’d missed anything from the crime scenes, he;d been carefully picking apart each tiny bit of evidence they’d gathered over the course of their time in this small town, hoping that something would pop up out of nowhere and the pieces would click into place. Unfortunately, their lives were never this easy.

“I can’t find anything that fits! We’re clearly not dealing with a ghoul, or anything similar. No zombies or necromancers either, sorry to burst your bubble.” He said the last bit with a grin in his brother’s direction, knowing it was one of his older brother’s dreams to fight a zombie horde.

 

“Just once can we have something fun!” Seto exclaimed, enjoying the laugh it gained from Mokuba. He’d made it his life’s mission to ensure his little brother’s happiness and wellbeing. He might not laugh or smile himself, but he’d fight any God that stood in his way just to keep Mokuba laughing, if need be.

 

“I dunno, Seto. Some might say a dismembered dick is fun. Or a dick full stop.” the younger Kaiba’s tone was teasing and he smirked in his brother’s direction, seeing his alabaster skin turn red. 

 

“Shut up.” Seto grumbled, trying to remain composed. While he knew that his brother was very much not a virgin, the brunet was. Not that he cared. After all, there are more important things to worry about than not getting laid. Plus, Seto hated the thought of being so intimate with someone. Having someone see him so vulnerable and...weak. 

 

Mokuba could have all the sex he wanted, Seto was just fine as he is.

 

“Whatever.” the raven-haired brother said airily. Finishing his food, he sat down on the opposite bed, facing Seto.

 

“So there really is nothing to find?”

 

“Looks like it. I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve been solving crimes that were commited by sick people.”

 

Seto hummed in agreement, remembering the family of inbred hunters a few years ago. However, he felt like he was missing something. There was a familiarity to this case but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Seto felt the beginnings of a stress headache. Rubbing his temple, he placed the papers beside him and shut his eyes.

 

If he could just remember!

 

Mokuba watched as his brother started to retreat. He hated it when Seto did this, but he understood that sometimes, he just needed to be left in silence to work.

 

Sighing, he stood up and left the motel room. Fresh air would do him good, until his brother was ready to have company again.

 

Hearing Mokuba leave, the brunet let out a groan of frustration. He stood up and began to pace, working off some of the pent up, restless energy he had. In his mind, he went over the key details.

 

  * Locals have been seeing strange things in the cemetery at night.
  * Howling has been reported, yet no dogs have been found.
  * The body of a recently deceased male has been desecrated.
  * And his missing penis has just turned up at his widow’s house.



 

Flopping onto his bed, he stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what he was missing! 

 

For some reason this widow and corpse were involved. Maybe even their son?

 

Slowly, the lines started to blur and a picture was starting to form.

 

_ Husband died in suspicious circumstances. _

_ Angry adopted son. _

_ Grieving widow with distant family. _

 

_ Husband called Cyrus. _

_ Son called Abis. _

_ Wife called Iris. _

 

_ And they’re Egyptian… _

 

“Mokuba!” Seto screamed, jumping up and running out the door.

 

Leaning on the bars, Mokuba jumped as his brother approached, shouting his name.

 

“Wh-what is it, bro?” he asked, startled.

 

“I’ve got it! The family, the story. It’s something to do with the Egyptian gods. Specifically Anubis. I don’t know why, or how yet but it all fits.” 

 

Seto looked as though he’d found a winning lottery ticket. His eyes were alight with the victory of fitting together the pieces of a puzzle, and the excitement of a new mystery.

 

“There’s a college about an hour away. Maybe they’ll have a professor there that can tell us some more information about it? It might help the case.” Mokuba pondered. Seto just nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tv show Supernatural.


End file.
